


Thoughts of Home

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: After a year of not writing nearly anything!, But this sort of wrote itself, Can't believe I finally wrote something!, Celebraterogueone, Character Study, Character studies are not my thing, Gen, Home, Pre-Relationship, So who am I to complain, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Jyn's thoughts on home and family.





	Thoughts of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, I'm finally back. It's been a helluva year. And I mean that seriously. This is the first thing I've written since last summer. So I've been lurking on Tumblr and watching some of the prompts and stories pop up so I decided to toss in my offering for Celebrate Rogue One week. 
> 
> As I said in the tag, character studies are not usually my thing, neither is anything where Jyn and Cassian are not together, but this thing practically wrote itself so here we are. 
> 
> I'm trying to get more active on Tumblr so come find me! I'd love to chat about anything Rogue One or Rey/Poe! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Lady Rose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blurose617)  
> Or support my writing efforts on Ko-fi: [Ktarra](http://ko-fi.com/ktarra)

Thoughts of Home  
By: Ktarra

Written for the Celebrate Rogue One Appreciation week. Prompts: Family and Home.

****************

Jyn slowly made her way through the massive Alliance vessel Home One. She had been discharged from the medbay and assigned quarters next door to Cassian’s the previous day. Cassian had officer’s quarters and now so did she. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of that development. She had figured the Alliance would be itching for her to leave as soon as possible, and yet they gave her relatively comfortable quarters and access to the medbay to check in on what remained of the rest of Rogue One. No one bothered her, no one hassled her. It was surprising. She had really expected to be treated less than cordially after leading the Alliance’s top intelligence officer along with many others off on an unsanctioned, yet, ultimately successful mission. She still couldn’t believe it was gone. The last thing her father created blown up by a naive farm boy from Tatooine. She’d still been in the bacta tank when they blew it up. In one way she wished she’d seen it and in another she was glad she hadn’t. Either way it was done and it was of no use dwelling on it. She approached the doors to the medbay. To be honest, she wasn’t quite sure why they’d discharged her. She was going to spend every day as much time as she could still there waiting for the others to heal.  
  
  
Even now almost a month after the events at Scarif, Cassian was still in an induced coma. His back was a disaster. Broken in three places. His hip wasn’t much better. They had to replace it, otherwise he would walk with a debilitating limp for the rest of his life. Then there was the damage done to his organs. The list was long and not illustrious as K2 had said, but in the end all that mattered was that he would heal. The doctors had assured her he would walk again, and with much physical therapy he would most likely run again. What the doctors hadn’t said, that of course K2 had no problem voicing was that it was doubtful that Cassian could return to intelligence. At least not as a field operative. Jyn didn’t know how to feel about that or any of the events that had transpired since the Rebels had busted her out of Wobani.  
  
  
She cared about Cassian. Given time she could most likely fall in love with him, well, as close as she got to love to anyway. He’d told her welcome home, and she felt like he meant it, but would he still mean it if he wasn’t able to continue in his chosen line of service to the Rebellion? Would he still want her around? He was the first thing that had felt stable in years, and now she wondered if that too would be ripped from her? Even if they never progressed beyond being friends and some kind of partners she couldn’t imagine her life without him or the rest of Rogue One. Dear sweet Bodhi, with his gentle spirit, and fractured mind. Chirrut and Baze, one a calming force and the other willing to stir up trouble. She even liked K2 despite his snark. All were important to her now.  
  
  
She had a family. What the kark! When did she suddenly become okay with collecting people and wanting to hold on to them? She couldn’t even have pictured this scenario just a few months ago, now here she was with something to lose and she didn’t like it not one little bit. Her first instinct was to run. To leave before they could leave her. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to even take the first step. Her feet felt rooted to the decking of the ship. They would let her move around in this new place but they wouldn’t let her leave. She had no choice but to admit other than her first instinct to run, she didn’t want to run. That in and of itself was startling.  
  
  
This new family she’d collected was a bigger commitment than anything in her previous life had prepared her for. She slowly sank into the chair beside Cassian’s bed. It was still early yet, and she knew Bodhi had physical therapy for his new hand and foot that he had lost first thing every morning. Chirrut was still having short daily bacta treatments to help heal the burn scars, and Baze never left his side. In a few hours, when they were settled back in their rooms, she would wander over and visit with them. Maybe even eat lunch with them. She was surprised to see that K2 was not currently holding vigil at Cassian’s bedside. She vaguely recalled that the droid had mentioned that a the droid repair shop had finally acquired a new part he needed. She supposed he had gone to retrieve it.  
  
  
Her thoughts returned back to man sleeping in front of her. What was he to her? What would he be to her? Friend? Partner? Potential lover? She had no idea, but for the first time she wasn’t completely terrified to find out. For the first time she had time to figure things out. She carefully picked up his left hand, studying the fading scars that would be gone within a week, and wondered just who is Cassian Andor? Does he have family somewhere? Or was he an orphan like her? What things did he dream about for his future? Or had he refused to dream about those things because, like her, he had expected to die before he could ever achieve them? She hoped to find these things out. The next thought to cross her mind brought her up short. If she had time to find out who Cassian Andor is, she also had time to find out who Jyn Erso is. She wondered, not for the first time, if her father and mother had other family members out there? Could she locate them? For the first time, she really wanted to know who her parents were, but no records existed that would tell her what she wanted to know. Only family could do that. Maybe she’d have some time to do that now. She was still afraid to dream about a future, but she could bring herself to admit that maybe she had one, and making a few plans wasn’t a bad idea.  
  
  
She gently set Cassian’s hand back down and opened the data pad she’d brought with her. Maybe she could start searching now, while she was waiting for the others. Somehow she doubted her new family would resent her looking for the old one. They wouldn’t be her home anymore than the ship she was currently traveling on. Her home was Rogue One. Her home was four men and one snarky droid, and surprisingly she wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
